<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Washboard by MathClassWarfare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706213">Washboard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare'>MathClassWarfare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Cor Leonis, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="https://twitter.com/annatheloon?s=20">AnnaTheLoon</a>, who requested Cor, with the prompt: “abs.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Creators' Haven</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Washboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts">SimpleLoon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks Anna for supporting Reclaim the Block, which “organizes Minneapolis community and city council members to move money from the police department into other areas of the city’s budget that truly promote community health and safety.” Check them out on <a href="https://www.reclaimtheblock.org">their website!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Cor notices when he steps into the laundry room is that the dryer is still running. He put this load in hours ago. It should have been done already, sitting there getting wrinkled until he had a moment to run downstairs. He'll have to remember to report the malfunction to the property manager.</p><p>He begins to pull out his clothes and toss them in the basket, audibly groaning as he realizes that <i>all</i> of his t-shirts have shrunk. That’s just what he needs—another errand for his list. Maybe he can talk Dustin into going shopping with him over the weekend.</p><p>Back in his apartment, he changes into fatigues and one of the too-small t-shirts. Once upon a time, he could get away with wearing his clothes this tight. Now—moniker notwithstanding—the years are starting to catch up with him. He sighs at his reflection, remembering how flat his stomach used to be. There’s no time to dwell on it, though. He has things to do.</p><p>This morning, he’s going to be teaching blocking techniques to the new recruits, including the recent addition of the prince’s best friend, Prompto Argentum. They’re giving him a crash course in self defense so he can accompany His Highness to Altissia for the royal wedding. Cor still doesn’t think it’s the wisest plan, but he’ll do his part to help the kid avoid getting himself killed. So far, he’s showing some promise.</p><p>When Cor arrives at the training hall, the more experienced recruits are already sparring. Argentum is sitting on a bench next to the prince, both of them looking at their smartphones. Cor worries sometimes about what that’s doing to their brains—and their eyesight.</p><p>He folds his jacket, setting it aside on another bench, and Argentum looks up at him with a grin. “Excuse me, Mr. Immortal, but it’s not even noon. Isn’t it a little early for that six pack?” </p><p>Prince Noctis snorts, covering his face with his hand. </p><p>Cor looks down at the t-shirt clinging to his abs, then back up at Argentum with a scowl. He can already tell that it’s going to be a long day.</p><p>“All right, everybody, line up!” </p><p>He stands before the recruits, demonstrating the basic grip to use with a katana, and happens to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. In this light, he doesn’t look half bad. </p><p>He can probably put off shopping for a little while. The weather forecast said they were looking at an unseasonably warm weekend—maybe Dustin and Monica would like to go to the beach, instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End Note: Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthelasttime/pseuds/notthelasttime">notthelasttime</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaif/pseuds/moonwaif">moonwaif</a> for giving me feedback on this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>